le bel au bois dormant
by lice-chan
Summary: Le Vilain volvie a jete un sort au "tendre"Severus Snape.Il devra mourir le jour de ses 16ans masi grace a une de ses marraine il s'evanouira juste.Attendant le prince charmant.Remixage de la belle au bois dormant.HPSS
1. Presentation des personnages

LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT

Préface

(que même si vous le lisez pas vous comprendrez l'histoire)

Ce chapitre n'en ai pas vraiment un, c'est juste la présentation des personnage et pis le

pourquoi de cette fic. Il y a beaucoup de commentaires personnelles, mais c'est parce que ce

n'est pas un chapitre qui développe l'histoire, rassurer vous dans les "véritables" chapitres il

n'y en aura pas ou alors ils seront précédés d'un numéro, afin que vous les trouviez en fin de

chapitre

Cette chose m'a été inspirée par ma pitite sœur de 4 ans, en effet lors d'une conversation, on

ne peut plus louche avec une de mes amies sur le net a propos du yaoi dans HP, ma petite

sœur m'a demandée de quoi je parlais, je lui ai répondu, très simplement:

«De Severus Snape, mon Poussin»

Et j'ai été traumatisée par la phrase qu'elle m'a sortit:

«Tu trouve pas que le Monsieur Snape il ressemble à la belle au bois dormant?»

Bon j'avoue qu'il n'y a aucune ressemblance physique, mais l'argument que ma pitite sœur a

développé était convaincant:

«Ben vi, sous son masque de vilain, c'est une p'vre tite chose qui demande qu'a être protégé.»

«O.o; Mais c'est que ça tient la route en plus.»

Alors faut avouer que, quant même pour une gamine de quatre ans, c'est pas mal

Je suis fière de ma sœur !!

C'est déjà une grande perverse, avant même que je lui apprenne ce que le mot yaoi veut

signifier (faut dire qu'avec une grande sœur comme moi ...)

Enfin voila quoi:cette fic lui est donc dédier, même si elle ne sait pas encore lire, mais bon ça

sera pour plus tard...Enfin j'espère.

J'espère faire quelque chose de bien et en plusieurs chapitre, mais bon faut pas trop m'en

demander je suis pas non plus un génie, et pi quand même je vais être obliger de me recoltiner

la cassette toute usée de la belle au bois dormant, alors je vous explique même pas le machin.

Ça va être drôle:

«Tu fais quoi ma puce? Tu regardes la belle au bois dormant?»

«Euh non non maman je surveille Camille.»

«Ah!Tu est au courant qu'elle se surveille toute seule maintenant?»

«Vi vi ;;»

Bien passons à présent à la distribution des rôles que ma très chère sœur m'a suggérée (roh je

l'aime ma sœur elle a les idée encore plus mal placés que moi et elle a que 4 ans qu'est ce que

ça va donner quant elle sera grande TT;;).

Dans le rôle du prince charmant:Harry Potter

«Ah ben ouai c'est moi le meilleur» (modeste avec ça!)

Dans le rôle de la 'Belle": Severus Snape

«Nan mais je proteste, pas question de me faire sauver par Potter, serait capable de m'étouffer

rien qu'en m'embrassant!»

«L:;...Mais Sev' t'a pas le choix, et pi t'a de la chance, tu va dormir pendant 100 ans ...

(vache va être vieux heureusement que mentalement et physiquement il vieillira pas) quoique

nan, vu que je m'en tient à la version de Walt Disney et pi tu te plaint qu'on te donne jamais le

beau rôle, là au moins tu l'a .»

«S:Mais tu te rend pas compte!!!Il va devoir m'embrasser!Et sur la bouche en plus!!!»

«L O.o t'ain, mais t'es v'achement prude comme mec!»

«S: je tiens à ma pureté!»

«L:pfft hihihi a mon avis ça va pas se finir que par un baiser, alors ta pureté tu peux lui

dire au revoir!»

«S:TT»

Dans le rôle de la méchante sorcière:Voldemort (on s'en doutait un peu)

«V: mais c'est pas possible ça, j'en ai marre!!Je suis toujours le méchant!!»

«L:promis la prochaine fois tu sera le blanche neige (Oh mon dieu. Mais si je me rappelle

bien les sept nain veulent se taper blanche neige oo; ça va être l'orgie...enfin bon ça sera la

prochaine fois)»

Le papa du prince charmant: Lucius Malfoy

Si y a un papa faut une maman: Narcissa Malfoy

Le papa de la belle (hihihi): Sirius Black

La maman:Ben Remus Lupin

Les marraine : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Drago Malfoy (vous imaginer Hermione en

train de donner des conseils beauté à Severus?)

Dans le rôle des vilains gobelins:Tout les elfes de maison!!

Voila voila je ne pense pas avoir oublié de personne...Mais bon fait moi signe s'il en manque,

ou si vous voulez que j'en insère d'autres.

Ben je sais pas si j'ai été assez sage pour mériter une review (Ma betalectrice m'assure que

non, je n'est pas été assez sage parce que le petit Severus il mérite pas qu'on s'acharne sur lui

comme ça!)Mais ça ferait plaisir quand même, histoire de me dire si vous aimez bien la fic .

See Ya


	2. chapitre 1: La malediction

Titre:Le bel au bois dormant

Auteur:Lice-chan )

Rating:R (lemon au dernier chapitre que je ne sais pas lequel c'est...)

Pating:on m'a proposée un VolvieXHagrid je sais pas ce que ça va donner...Mais partez pas

c'est pour de rire, je suis peut être folle mais pas a ce point, ça sera un HP/SS

Discleamer:on vient de mes les offrir Si si je vous assure, j'ai même un papier avec leur

nom dessus!!Ah c'est juste un papier...Ah bon...Bon ben ils sont pas a moi alors...dommage

Warning: cette fic gravite autour de rapport qu'entretiennent des personne du même sexe.

Et Non ce n'est pas un débat sur l'amitié profonde et virile.

Et oui ici ce n'est pas SOS bricolage, c'est juste à cote, la petite flèche en haut a gauche de

votre écran.

Alors si vous êtes incommodé par ce genre de chose, je vous conseille de vite faire demie tour,

avant que votre santé mentale n'en prenne un grave coup.

Chapitre 1 la malédiction

Il était une fois, dans un royaume fort fort lointain, un roi et une reine qui désespéraient

depuis longtemps d'avoir un enfant. Aussi lorsque naquit aurore...euh Severus Snape la

nouvelle emplit de bonheur tout le royaume jusqu'à très loin.

Le royaume tout entier avait accouru pour voir le délicat enfant.

Le roi et la reine convoquèrent toutes leurs connaissances dont trois petites fées qui se

portèrent volontaires pour être les marraines de ce divin enfant (1).

Les souverains voisin du royaume, furent également convoqués dans l'espoir de voir leur

progéniture se marier une fois l'age venu. (2)

La première marraine s'approcha du berceau et fit part du don qu'il lui octroya

«Tes cheveux seront aussi lisse que de la soie (3), dit le petit rouquin.

-Moi je te fais don d'une voix qui impressionnera toute personne croisant ton chemin et ta

rencontre avec ce dernier restera à jamais graver dans son esprit (4.

-Moi je te fais don...» la plus jeune des trois fées n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase,

qu'une grande tempête se leva et détruisit un des magnifiques vitraux qui ornait le palais des

Malfoy.

Un homme au teint cireux fit face à l'assemblée.

«Lucius, qu'ai-je appris pas plus tard que ce matin? Ta femme a enfin mis bas, ta progéniture

est enfin de ce monde, et je n'ai même pas été invite à cette réjouissante réunion de

royaume...

-Je puis vous assurer qu'il s'agit d'une simple erreur de notre part, nous ne savions pas où vous

trouvez.

-Tu m'en vois vraiment navré, mais j'aurais tellement voulus, moi aussi lui faire offrande d'un

don.

-Il n'en était point nécessaire, mon seigneur.

-Voyons, voyons Lucius j'insiste pour lui faire part de mon présent»

Le seigneur noir s'approcha du berceau et s'y pencha avant de déclarer d'une vois haute et

froide

«Cette enfant sera d'une beauté jamais inégalé, ses cheveux comme sa voix laisserons toute

personne pantois, il sera d'une rare intelligence pour son age, curieux de tout. C'est ce qui

d'ailleurs le conduira à sa perte.

A l'aube de ses 16 ans, il fera la découverte de son premier livre de potions et voulant en créer

une, il déclenchera un nuage de vapeur qui le conduira à sa mort.

NIAHAHAHAHA pleurer pauvre gens le jour de ces 16 ans marquera la fin du royaume tout

entier.»

Suite à cette déclaration, Voldemort s'enfuit dans un nuage de fumée épaisse.

Narcissa s'était précipitée au près du berceau s'emparant de son enfant afin qu'aucun mal ne

lui soit fait, mais c'était sans compter la malédiction de Lord Voldemort.

«Votre majesté, intervint la plus jeune des fées qui se nommait Hermione Granger, je n'ai pas

encore octroyer mon don au petit Severus. Le voici:je ne peux certes pas effacer la

malédiction qui vient d'être créer mais je peut en contre parti l'atténuer. Certes tu seras étouffé

par un épais nuage mais tu n'en mourras point, tu seras juste profondément endormit, jusqu'à

ce qu'un prince dont l'amour aura triomphé, sera guidé pour te réveiller.

La petite fée fit un mouvement de baguette qui brilla tout autour du jeune enfant.

Le roi prit alors la parole.

«Que l'on brûle tout les livres qui traite de potions. Je ne veux plus en voir un. Si les fées ne

peuvent remédier à ce problème, je le ferais. Et j'interdit a quiconque de faire des potions

jusqu'a l'age de ses 16ans

Plus tard dans la soirée

«Rah, pesta une tête rousse, quelle personne détestable ce Voldemort.

-en effet, il est plus que cruel, répliqua un petit blond au tendre profil.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus quant à la malédiction mais nous pouvons peut être,

essayer de conserver le jeune enfant de ce funeste sort et part la même sauvez le royaume de

sa décadence prochaine.

-Parlons au roi et proposons lui de s'occuper de l'enfant pendant les16 ans a venir ainsi si

Voldemort ne le sais pas vivant, peut être que la malédiction ne prendra pas effet le jour de

ses 16 ans.

-Voila une riche idée, Drago, s'emporta la plus jeune des fées. Tu es vraiment le meilleur,

quant au problème majeur.

-Que veut tu c'est dans ma nature que d'aidé les plus démunie, répondit il sarcastiquement.

-Nous devons de ce pas, proposer cette solution au roi et partir à l'instant d'après !

-oui ! Hâtons nous!!»

Les trois petites fées se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'enfant, et elles ressortirent du château

quelque instant après, sous les pleures de la mère de Severus.

Son enfant, son tendre enfant lui serait impossible à voir pendant 16 longue années.

A suivre

Ca va commencer a etre drole ,je pense au prochain chapitre.

Je promet que le prochain chapitre sera plus long...enfin du moins j'espère.

Pfftthihihi. Je sais pas vous, mais, moi en écrivant ce chapitre j'ai bien rie, nan mais c'est vrai

s'imaginer Snape en robe rose ou bleu ciel, c'est vraiment risible...

Sinon vous en pensez quoi?

Vous avez aime?

Maieuh ...allez quoi donner moi vos avis et vos critiques sur vos petites review, vous savez le

petit bouton en bas a gauche de votre écran.

Allez même si c'est juste pour me dire que c'est pas bien, ça vous prendra pas longtemps et

moi je saurai qui me lis et aussi si vous avez aimez.

Merci d'avoir lu

See Ya

1j'crois, j'en fais un peu trop...

2 je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc qui va pas:Si Harry a 19 lors de sa rencontre avec

Severus ça veut dire qu'il en a que 16...Alors que Snape est censée en avoir 20 de plus...C'est

pas grave on dira qu'il en a que 16

3 ce qui explique le pourquoi des cheveux gras.

4 tu m'étonne qu'elle va impressionner la voix, elle va faire flipper oui!


End file.
